Various types of toy optical instruments are known in the art. Generally speaking, they are all dedicated to a given optical device, such as a microscope or telescope, and are presented in a kit form intended for the user to construct the given optical device.
Applicants are not aware of the existence of any construction toy in which optical elements are included among the modular building blocks, enabling the optical elements to be used to construct any one of a variety of optical devices.